bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Child QiuTong
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850567 |idalt = |no = 8445 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 10, 12, 14, 14, 14, 12, 8, 4, 2, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 8, 10, 12, 14, 12, 10, 8, 4, 4, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 6, 10, 12, 14, 14, 10, 6, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 6, 10, 10, 14, 10, 10, 6, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the most important festivals of Aimyhr is the Harvest Festival, celebrated in varying forms and capacities in each region. The legend of the Lunar Maiden originates from the South, and to this day remains the most enduring among the people of N'an Xin, the Great Southern Plateau. It is said that during autumn, a moon fairy descends to earth and walks among the people to partake in revelry. At season's end, she sheds her disguise and returns to the heavens as the celestial Lunar Maiden. She keeps watch over earthly affairs through the eyes of humans who have been charmed by her celestial rabbit companions. |summon = Alright, is everybunny ready? We've got a lot of sweets to pound today! Summoner, do you want to try some? |fusion = There's plenty to go around, so take as much as you want! ...Huh? Me? Well, don't mind if I do! |evolution = |hp_base = 5468 |atk_base = 2114 |def_base = 2316 |rec_base = 2366 |hp_lord = 7811 |atk_lord = 3020 |def_lord = 3309 |rec_lord = 3380 |hp_anima = 8703 |rec_anima = 3142 |atk_breaker = 3258 |def_breaker = 3071 |def_guardian = 3547 |rec_guardian = 3261 |def_oracle = 3190 |rec_oracle = 3737 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Horn of Plenty |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP & 15% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 5-9 BC when hit, 50% chance to recover 20-25% damage taken |bb = Golden Reverie |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge & Spark damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = Fills 5-8 BC when hit, 8% OD fill & 50% Spark resistance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Autumn Fall |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 10% OD fill, 40% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 170% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Whack-a-Foe |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC when hit, 50% OD fill & 350% parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Rabbit Rabble |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies, 15% boost to all parameters for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 5% BC cost reduction & 15% chance |evofrom = |evointo = 850568 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Bulb |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Autumn Summon (Sept. 05, 07:00 PST ~ Sept. 19, 06:59 PST) *Autumn Omni Summon (Sept. 05, 07:00 PST ~ Sept. 13, 23:59 PST) *Seasonal Summon I: Dec 21, 07:00 PST - Dec 25, 06:59 PST (2018) *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 6 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |bazaar_1_type = Autumn Token |bazaar_1_desc = Autumn Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 50 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0021_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Autumn Token |bazaar_2_desc = Desirous Mochi Moonlight Valediction |bazaar_2_bonus = 20% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0021_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Autumn 2018 |addcatname = QiuTong1 }}